magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
GamesMaster Issue 312
This magazine was dated January 2017 and priced at £4.99. Regulars Welcome - 1 page (3) Contents - 1 page (4) Team GM - 1 page (5) Fanbase - 3 pages (6-8) CultureMaster - 2 pages (90-91) Subscribe - 2 pages (92-93) Hall of Fame - 2 pages (96-97) Upfront The One and Sony - 4 page (10-13) :What's on the horizon for PS4? The Toughest, Holiday You'll Ever Have - 2 pages (14-15) :Our failed attempt to take My Summer Car for a spin. Globetrotting with Google - 1 page (16) :See the world from inside a headset. Forward the Foundation - 1 page (17) :No Man's Sky takes a significant leap forward with this creative update. You Win You Lose - 1 page (18) The GM To Do List - 1 page (19) Features Curtain's Up - Ben Griffin - 4 pages (20-23) : Why Nintendo's home console/handheld hybrid is its best idea in years. The 100 Greatest Games of 2017 and Beyond! - 30 pages (24-53) : Presenting our (unranked) list of the upcoming corkers across all formats that you need to have on your radar! :* Spider-Man, God of War, Metal Gear Survive, Friday the 13th: The Game, Injustice 2, Little Nightmares, Star Trek: Bridge Crew - 1 page (25) :* The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - 2 pages (26-27) :* Lawbreakers, Gravity Rush 2, Ghost of a Tale, Miitopia, South Park: The Fractured But Whole - 1 page (28) :* Gran Turismo Sport, Slime Rancher, Shenmue 3 - 1 page (29) :* Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War III - 1 page (30) :* Endless Space 2, Final Fantasy VII Remake, Ghost Recon Wildlands. Fable Fortune, The Fall Part 2: Unbound - 1 page (31) :* Wild, Agents of Mayhem, For Honor, Sniper Elite 4, Sniper: Ghost Warrior 3 - 1 page (32) :* Crackdown 3, Mario Switch, Persona V, Mario Kart Switch, Splatoon Switch - 1 page (33) :* Horizon: Zero Dawn - 2 pages (34-35) :* Cyberpunk 2077, Pyre, Detroit: Become Human, Ni No Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom, Divinity: Original Sin II - 1 page (36) :* Nidhogg 2, Nier: Automata, Days Gone - 1 page (37) :* Red Dead Redemption 2, Nioh, Pit People, Dragon Quest XI, Dreams, Celeste - 1 page (38) :* Resident Evil 7: Biohazard - 1 page (39) :* Project Sonic 2017, Echo, Sonic Mania, Agony, Scorn - 1 page (40) :* Death Stranding, Hellblade, Prey for the Gods, Sea of Thieves, Star Citizen, Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue, Kingdom Hearts III - 1 page (41) :* Mass Effect: Andromeda - 2 pages (42-43) :* Quake Champions, Project Wight, Scalebound, The Signal from Tolva, Close Your - 1 page (44) :* Outlast 2, Battlerite, Halo Wars 2, Sunless Skies, We Happy Few - 1 page (45) :* Tekken 7 - 1 page (46) :* Styx: Shards of Darkness, Oxygen Not Included, Guardians of the Galaxy, State of Decay 2, The Surge - 1 page (47) :* Allison Road, Tacoma, Yakuza 0, Vampyr, Cuphead, Tokyo 42 - 1 page (48) :* Breakaway, Crucible, Gwent: The Witcher Card Game, New World, System Shock - 1 page (49) :* Hob, Beacon, Hello Neighbor, Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night, Yooka-Laylee, Absolver - 1 page (50) :* Old Man's Journey, Valkyria: Azure Revolution, Far: Lone Sails, Frozen Synapse, Octogeddon - 1 page (51) :* Prey - 2 pages (52-53) IndieMaster Knights and Bikes - 2 pages (56-57) Rise & Shine; Small... But Perfectly Formed - 1 page (58) Rain World, Dead Hungry - 1 page (59) Reviews RetroMaster Legend of Gaming #48: Final Fantasy - 2 pages (86-87) Six of the best... Deaths, Grab Bag - 2 pages (88-89) Other Credits Art Editor :Rob Crossland Senior Staff Writer :Ben Griffin Contributors :Julian Benson, Louise Blain, Luke Brown, Matthew Clapham, Adam Cook, Matt Cundy, Zoe Delahunty-Light, Matthew Elliott, David Houghton, Leon Hurley, Alex Jones, Samantha Loveridge, Kirk McKeand, David Meikleham, James Nouch, Chris Schilling, Jennifer Simpkins, Tom Stone, Zoyander Street, Chris Thursten, Justin Towell, Ben Tryer, Ben Wilson Issue Index